


dirty tactics

by tanyart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Pining, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8917156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: If there’s anyone Soldier 76 has been more ready to confront these last few years, it’s Agent Jack Morrison himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Parisa! :')

There have been stranger moments than this one.  Soldier 76 has seen or heard enough to not be very surprised by much these days.  Granted, a younger version of himself appearing out of nowhere is somewhat of an outlier to the already weird shit he has been subjected to, but if there’s anyone Soldier 76 has been more ready to confront these last few years, it’s Agent Jack Morrison himself.

Similarly, Jack Morrison looks just as ready to fight Soldier 76.  He keeps staring at the scars on Soldier’s face, the fallen tactical visor on the floor, the old abandoned Gibraltar office Soldier had once occupied.  The room must look like a grim mockery of what it had been—computers covered with dust and walls lined with cracks, a palpable gray gloom lingering in the air.  Jack hasn’t even seen the rest of the Watchpoint, and Soldier is going to do his damnest to make sure his younger self doesn’t get the chance to.  

“Let me see what’s out there,” Jack says, moving towards the door, but Soldier holds in back him with a forceful arm against his chest.  His eyes fix over Soldier’s jacket, and Soldier knows Jack is seeing the lack of uniform, the absence of Overwatch’s symbol of peace on him. Barred from the exit, Jack’s gaze drills into Soldier’s unsmiling expression.  “If not, then tell me what happens in the future.”

There are a number of things Soldier can say, but he has been brash and reckless before.  He would need time to think, and he doesn’t want to chance ruining everything he has been working towards.

(Though, another part of him thinks—everything has already been ruined, a very long time ago.  And he has been trying to pick up the pieces ever since.)

Soldier 76 stalls.  He pushes Jack away from the door, one step at a time until Jack is back into the middle of the room.  Soldier has to hide his scowl.  Typical of his younger counterpart, allowing himself to be pushed in fear of the unknown.  “No.”

“No?” Jack echoes in disbelief.  He is not used to being denied, least of all from himself.  “You can’t give me one _hint_ of what’s going to happen?”

There is anger and impatience in Jack’s voice.  He is not going to let this go, and Soldier isn’t so sure if he can put up the fight.  Jack is fresh out of the SEP, newly heralded as Overwatch’s shining star, and dangerous in his naivety. Soldier doesn’t like to think back on what his mindset was during that time, but he is very aware of what can make Jack tick, and Soldier 76 is getting to be very good at playing dirty these days.

“I can tell you about Gabriel,” he says, shrugging, and watches as Jack’s shoulders straighten as if caught off guard.  Soldier lets out a short laugh, a little angry at how effective his words had hit, but mostly he is resigned.

“What about him?” Jack asks, eyes narrowing at the soft, bitter sound of his laugh.

With a disappointed sigh, Soldier 76 leans close, noting the way Jack edges away from him by the barest fraction without actually stepping back.  It could have been a slight adjustment in posture, maybe, or just the natural sway of Jack’s arms drawing up.  Soldier glances down at Jack’s hands, deceptively relaxed at his sides, and he picks at all the ways he can unravel Jack, now that he’s got him.

“I know how he kisses,” Soldier says, almost conversationally.  He pauses.  It’s almost a struggle to remember, but he was once in love with Gabriel Reyes and memories like that do not fade so easily, no matter how hard he tries to forget.  He tips his head to one side, assessing Jack’s reaction, even if he already knows exactly what it will be.  “Would you like to know?”

He is not wrong—Jack’s curious expression turns livid.  Completely undenying, but insulted that Soldier even brings up the topic.  It’s a weakness they both hate.

“If you _think_ you can just distract me with—” Jack snarls, one hand coming up to grab Soldier by the collar of his jacket.

“Do you know the sound he makes when you get down on your knees for him?” Soldier continues, voice hitching as Jack yanks him up.  His cheek bumps against Jack’s closed fist and his eyes briefly focus on the ceiling before he looks back at Jack.    _He has done much worse than this._  “Do you want to know?  Bet you do.  C’mon, Morrison.  I _know_ you’re dying to find out.”

He can feel Jack’s fist shaking against him, more out of anger than anything else—furious that Soldier 76 is right in every way and can predict just as much.  Smiling wryly, Soldier rests his hand around Jack’s wrist, his jacket still straining between them.  He doesn’t let go, but he doesn’t bother tightening his grip either.  His hold on Jack is greater than the hold Jack has on him by tenfold.

“Well?” Soldier begins, pulling Jack in the rest of the way with a light tug.  “Do you want me to show you?”

The color rises to Jack’s face, ugly red blotches growing in his cheeks.  It’s unappealing, against everything his neat blond hair and sharp blue eyes advertises in the holographic ads for Overwatch.  Soldier idly wonders if this is the side of him Gabriel Reyes had seen for years, this kind of barely controlled selfishness just waiting to make mistake after mistake at the cost of others.

Jack glares at him, uselessly, until he finally gets the nerve bring his mouth to Soldier’s ear, his voice rough and low.

“Show me,” he says.

 

* * *

 

Soldier 76 laughs, though it’s more of a choked cough at this point.  Above him, Jack’s mouth is shamelessly reddened and wet, open and panting in short gasps.  It had tasted bitter when Jack had kissed him—too impatient to ask if Gabe liked to be swallowed whole or spat out in hand.  Soldier knows the answer, but Jack had been frustrated with that too.  He had pressed their mouths together, so desperate for the fantasy of Gabriel Reyes tearing him down that Soldier felt a moment of jealousy.

They aren’t the same person now, he knows.  He wants to believe he has changed—but even with that thought repeating itself in his head, Soldier kisses him back, forgetting himself.  He forgets for an endless amount of seconds, closing his eyes, imaging Jack to have a gentler grip on him, a breathless laugh in his ear instead of an angry snarl—

Jack lets up from him, the moment Soldier’s kisses become equally as frantic for Gabe, for someone who is long gone and so far out of reach.  With a pained grunt, Soldier finds himself pinned to the floor with Jack staring grimly down at him and one hand at his throat.  

Really.  He should have known. They are the same person, in the end.

“Now,” Jack says, spitting to the side.  He smiles, resentful, and presses down until Soldier lets out another choked cough. “Tell me how I fuck it all up.”


End file.
